1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a method of operating a semiconductor memory device, and a memory system including the semiconductor memory device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is made using semiconductor materials, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
In volatile memory devices, data is lost when its power supply is cut off. Volatile memory devices include Static random access memory (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices can maintain their stored data even without a constant source of power. Nonvolatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory is generally divided into the NOR type and the NAND type.